Captain Planet
History (Submitted by EZBreezy) Prehistory: 6 Million Years Ago - 3,000 BCE Iapetus was created by Gaia and Ouranos, with Gaia shaping his body from adamant and Ouranos giving his orichalcum heart stone the breath of life with twelve souls. Designed to be one of the four warriors of the Titans, Iapetus became known as the Bringer of Dusk and oversaw the lands to the west of Mount Tethys. To fulfill his duties, Iapetus' adamant body was clothed in red mythril armor and he gifted the Pillar of the West, a ferocious spear of mythril and orichalcum build with an adamant blade. Iapetus was feared more than most of his siblings, with Kronos' own reputation being the exception. As an example, in ancient language, Iapetus' name became the word for impaling with a spear and Iapetus encouraged its use as a way to spread his own legend. Designed to be subservient to his brother Kronos, Iapetus took part in the murder of Ouranos and imprisonment of Gaia. Iapetus held down the right arm of Ouranos while Kronos dealt the fatal blow. When he wasn't impaling his enemies or slaughtering his maker, Iapetus was a prolific lover. He took many daimons as lovers, siring Titanspawn such as Menoetius, Atlas, Buphagus, Anchiale, and the twins Prometheus and Epimetheus. Some of these children became champions of early man, but all of them became targets for the wrath of Kronos' offspring. Anchiale betrayed her father and her brothers, falling victim to Apollo's charms. Anchiale allowed her lover and his twin sister Artemis into the palace of Iapetus in the early days of their war with the Titans. Artemis slew Buphagus for a past grievance and after having got their revenge, made off with Iapetus' daughter and set fire to the palace. Iapetus never forgot this, nor did his sons. In the final battle, Menoetius singled out Artemis on the battlefield. Prepared to avenge his brother, Menoetius lost sight of his surroundings. Before he could strike the fatal blow upon the goddess, Menoetius was smote by the Thunderbolt of Artemis' father Zeus. As the gory remnants of his son still soaked the air, Iapetus charged into a skirmish with Zeus. So consumed with vengeance, Iapetus did not fall back when Poseidon and Hades joined the conflict when Iapetus managed to disarm the god. Outnumbered, Iapetus focused on the deadlier Poseidon which allowed the cunning Hades to maneuver behind him and knock him off his feet. Before he could compose himself, Zeus claimed the Pillar of the West and sent its adamant blade into the heart stone of its master, releasing six of his souls. These souls became the first Titanic souls claimed by Zeus and his five siblings, giving them the power they would need to eventually take down Kronos and imprison all the Titans in Tartarus. Before he was sent to his prison, the Olympians stripped Iapetus of five more souls. Captain Planet: ~475 CE - Present Iapetus escaped Tartarus after the fall of Rome. Hades and his Wild Hunt chased him to Elpida, but before Hades could drag him off the island, Gaia arrived to remind Hades that he was in violation of her sanctum. Rather than incur Gaia's wrath, Hades left the Titan to Gaia's care. Gaia spent a long time helping her son recover from his permanently wounded heart stone and the additional trauma inflicted upon him in his imprisonment. In exchange, he became her champion: Captain Planet. Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Wunderkind) Iapetus is not known for his personality. Ancient texts claim him to be a dour and grim being, and time spent in Tartarus likely didn't do him many favors in the personality-building department, but Iapetus is beginning to show a new side. He cracks the occasional joke and even seems to do a little performing for the crowd during his battles near onlookers.Network Files: Iapetus Threat Assessment Resources * Titanic Daimon Physiology: Iapetus is a daimon created by the Primordials Gaia and Ouranos. Like all the Titans he is a truly unique lifeform who had many souls, housed in his heart stone. As with many of the Titans, Iapetus lost many of his souls when they were harvested by the Olympians prior to being sent to Tartarus. Gaia has helped restore Iapetus to a fraction of his original power, which still makes him an incredibly powerful being. ** Adamantine Form: Designed to be an enforcer, Iapetus' corporeal body is made of the mythical metal adamant. ** Aerokinesis: In the proximity of the Ring of the Aeromancer, Iapetus can fly, influence wind and even the local saturation of oxygen. ** Atmokinesis: In the proximity of the Ring of the Aeromancer Iapetus can influence the weather directly in his locality, which includes the summoning of lighting to rain down upon his enemies. ** Chlorokinesis: In the proximity of the Ring of the Geomancer, Iapetus has near absolute control over plant life native to the planet Earth. ** Geokinesis: In the proximity of the Ring of the Geomancer Iapetus can alter and control soil, stone, and even molten rock. ** Hydrokinesis: In the proximity of the Ring of the Hydromancer, Iapetus can alter and control the tides, water, ice, and air moisture. ** Immortality: Iapetus no longer requires worship, instead receiving his life-giving essence by an extension of his mother's intrinsic connection to Earth. However, passive idolatry does aid his performance as cheers and adolations from Planeteers and other humans gives him power. ** Invulnerability: Iapetus is unharmed by conventional weaponry, and is immune to pain, common physical ailments, and disease. ** Mythic Might: Iapetus has truly Titanic strength, equal to Superman. ** Pyrokinesis: In the proximity of the Ring of the Pyromancer, Iapetus has the power to assert control over fire, flames, and heat. He can even create fire and smoke from nothing but pure essence. ** Supernatural Senses: As a supernatural being, Iapetus can interact with the unseen forces at work, such as ghosts and astral beings. ** Telekinesis: He has the ability to move objects by exerting his will. ** Telepathy: In the proximity of the Ring of the Essomancer, Iapetus has the power to read the surface thoughts of others. ** Teleportation: Iapetus can return to his mother's sanctum on Elpida at any time. He can also teleport to the location of the Planeteers if they have used their rings to collectively summon him. ** Tongues: Iapetus instinctively understands any and all languages. * Master of Warfare: Iapetus is a master of strategy and martial arts. He is especially deadly with his spear, the "Pillar of the West". Weaknesses * Ancient Rules: Iapetus is subject to ancient rules and pacts of the Void. These rules include the Rule of Hospitality which state a guest is not to be harmed so long as the guest shows proper respect. * Cosmic Energy: Iapetus can also be harmed by other supernatural beings of the same approximate power as his own. * Magic: Iapetus is subject to magic and similar cosmic forces. * Adamant: Finally, Iapetus has a weakness to adamant, even though he himself is created from the same metal. Analytics * Physicality: 7 - Legendary * Occult: 7 - Legendary * Weapons: 7 - Legendary * Experience: 7 - Legendary * Ranged: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Strategy: 7 - Legendary Trivia and Notes Trivia * Once the Titan known as Iapetus, he was struck down by the Olympians in their ancient war. Felled but not killed, Iapetus had much of his essence stripped of him to enrich the Olympians' own power, but fearing that killing him would diminish the powers usurped from him, he was locked away in Tartarus until he withered into a husk of his former greatness. When Gaia was released, she asked that Iapetus also be released into her custody. The Olympians had little use for him any longer and agreed to do so before they departed Earth. Gaia nourished Iapetus back to health, though in doing so discovered Tartarus had stripped him of most of his identity and memory. Gaia helped reshape him into a more benevolent being and helped him regain a sliver of his immense power, even if his near-mortal injury delivered to him by the Olympians still prevented him from manifesting on the material realm for long periods of time.E27 Journal: The Power Is Yours * Captain Planet has a Threat Assessment Ranking of 265, marking him as an Ultimate Threat. Notes * This character is a combination of the Greek Titan Iapetus and Captain Planet from the Captain Planet animated series. Links and References * Appearances of Captain Planet * Character Gallery: Captain Planet Category:Characters Category:Planeteers Category:Male Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Daimon Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Green Hair Category:Height 6' 5" Category:Submitted by EZBreezy Category:Immortality Category:Blue Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Aerokinesis Category:Atmokinesis Category:Chlorokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Invulnerability Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Teleportation Category:Multilingualism Category:Class VIII Enhanced Strength Category:Power Limitation Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Vulnerability to Adamant Category:Ultimate Threat Category:Composite Character